


Night Shifts, A Cat and its Owner

by whatabeautifulday



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulday/pseuds/whatabeautifulday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun works night shifts in a convenience store with a pretty Russian Blue by his side and the two have a sort of routine formed, until one day the owner of said Russian Blue disrupts it. Not that Woohyun minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shifts, A Cat and its Owner

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Woohyun works night shift at a convenience store and every night at 2AM without fail this cat enters into the store to sit on the check out counter for two hours or so then leaves. And one night Myungsoo stumbles in half asleep and picks up his cat leaving his number behind muttering “Call me if he returns”. [[prompt credit](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/125785506244/cat-themed-prompts)]
> 
> Posting this in celebration of Woohyun's solo album! Even though this is so much fluff and zero angst unlike his album. I hope it's not as disappointing as i think it is. Unbeta-ed if the tenses and grammar are horrible im sorry

“You’re here again?” Woohyun asked as he stops sweeping the floor, eyes the grey cat padding its way familiarly into the store as the door swung shut behind a graceful walk. 

The grey cat stared at Woohyun unblinkingly as it made itself comfortable on the counter where Woohyun has seen it curl up in the same spot for the past week. It had gotten to the point where he tried closing the doors to the store around this time - 2am, but the grey cat never failed to show up, sometimes even pawing at the doors.

It seemed to like Woohyun, judging from the way it would curl itself around Woohyuns' legs when Woohyun went to restock supplies, and how it would purr when Woohyun rubbed its head.

There was no collar or anything on the cat that notified Woohyun of an owner, but if the well-groomed condition of the cat was any sign, it definitely belonged to someone. He had never seen such a well kept stray, and such a pretty one at that; the grey fur almost looking like velvet in certain lighting.

It was still a mystery why the grey cat would slip into the store every night around the same time and follow Woohyun around while he rearranged the cup noodles, or curl up beside Woohyun on the counter when there weren’t any customers. But he was starting to get used to the cat’s company; night shifts were lonely with hardly any customers, and the cat provided a warm company to the lonely cold nights he spent in the store. So he gradually decided that it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary to have a cat sleeping next to him while he went on with his night shifts.

The cat was either pretty smart, or it was well trained. It would stretch and pad slowly to the door around 530am, where the sun was just beginning to rise. It would then wait patiently for Woohyun to open the door, purring when Woohyun bent down to scratch behind its ears. Woohyun assumed that it knew how to get itself home, seeing how it never failed to return the next night. He stopped worrying so much after a few days.

The night started off as per normal, Dongwoo leaving after his shift and Woohyun waiting for said grey cat who padded in at 2am on the dot. There was a strange sort of routine established in the past one and a half weeks of the cat visiting him. But just as Woohyun was about to settle down to read his manhwas with said grey cat curled up by his side, the bell chimed throughout the store, signalling a customer.

He put down his manhwa, and was about to ask the customer if he needed any help looking for anything when the cat beside him jumped up onto the counter and into the waiting arms of his customer.

The customer looked half asleep, was pretty half asleep, from the way he shuffled in with his eyes half open. From what Woohyun normally observed from his customers, this customer was a regularly sleep deprived kid. Woohyun noticed eyebags under the customer’s eyes and chapped lips on first sight, but he also noticed that the customer was really cute, the jacket around him worn halfway, as if forgotten halfway. He looked like a child, with one hand rubbing at his eyes and trying to cover the yawn that followed and the other stroking the cat’s head softly. Woohyun was about to ask if the cat belonged to him when the customer handed a slip of paper to Woohyun, bowing sloppily and shuffling out of the store.

Written in a loopy handwriting, the slip of paper had 8 numbers and a “Call me if he returns” on it. Woohyun smiled to himself, amused by the night’s turn of events. And for some unfathomable reason, even more amused that the owner of the cat was even more pretty than the cat itself.

He was probably going crazy, He blamed it on all the night shifts he was doing.

The next night, the cat was sitting at its usual spot in front of the store, waiting for Woohyun to open the doors for him. Woohyun was about to call the number given to him yesterday, when he realised he didn’t actually know the customer’s name.

He watched the cat settle down in its usual spot, toying with his phone as he contemplated calling the 8 numbers already punched into his phone.

“But i don’t know your owners’ name.” He muses to himself as he strokes the cat absentmindedly. The bells chimed throughout the store, but Woohyun didn’t bother looking up.

“I shouldn’t be surprised, its a family of good genes,” He continues mumbling to himself.

“It’s Myungsoo.” The voice in front of him spoke and he snapped up, eyes wide as he took in the now completely awake customer standing in front of his counter. Myungsoo grinned at him and Woohyun found himself wondering again how there was someone this attractive standing in a convenience store during his shift, that also happened to be the owner of a particular pretty grey cat.

There was a strange sort of chemical smell that weirdly reminded him of film around him and he realised it was coming from Myungsoo. He was just about to ask what the smell was from when the cat suddenly buried itself into Woohyun’s chest. Woohyun looks at Myungsoo in surprise.

Myungsoo sighs. “I know you hate it but you live with me so deal with it.” He shakes his head and gathers the very reluctant cat in his arms, looks up at Woohyun with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about the past week.. I think it was more than a week? but yeah I’m sorry if he caused you any inconvenience," he inclines his head to the cat in his arms.

“Byeol doesn’t really like the smell of the developing fluids that’s rather permanent in my house because its sort of my job, so he likes to escape to this place. But apparently he made a new friend, so even when i’m not developing photos now, he comes down here. I think he actually likes you more than me.” Myungsoo rubs Byeol’s head affectionately.

“Byeol?” Woohyun asked. And really after everything Myungsoo had said, he had to focus on that one word.

“Uh yeah, it's his name.”

“You named your cat, star?” Woohyun wants to chuckle. He also wants to scream at how adorable a blushing Myungsoo looks.

“Some of us are just that original with names, okay?” Myungsoo retorts defensively, unconsciously leaning nearer to the counter with Byeol cradled in his arms.

“So, you develop photos?” Woohyun asks, genuine curiosity in his voice.

“You're interested in photography too?” There was a sparkle in Myungsoo’s eyes when he said the word photography and a thought struck Woohyun.

Was he flirting with a customer?

But then again, said customer seemed to be flirting back. And if Woohyun was being honest, he was starting to like flirting with this customer.

“i heard you say something just now, while i was waiting for you to notice you had a customer right in front of you.” Myungsoo asks abruptly.

Woohyun’s mind short circuited because he knows he does say things out loud when he’s alone in the store, and he might have an idea what Myungsoo had heard,

“So, family of good genes?” Myungsoo questions, a shy blush in his cheeks.

“I mean, your cat is very pretty.” Woohyun nods his head at Byeol before continuing. “He’s the prettiest cat I’ve ever seen."

Myungsoo smiles. “Yeah, he’s a Russian Blue and this species of cats are usually sought out as pets due to their personalities and beauty. Their coats are what stands out for them as you can -“ He stops when Woohyun pats him on the arm.

“I meant to say, your cat is very pretty. But then i saw the half-asleep owner walk in to claim him, and i don’t think i’ve ever seen someone this attractive." He looks at Myungsoo intently.

Woohyun likes how Myungsoo ducks his head immediately at what he said, likes it even more when Myungsoo hits his arm with no force and how he cuddles Byeol to his chest and all but runs out, not before turning around to face Woohyun at the entrance of the store, entire face a pretty red and all.

“Call me, you already have my number anyway." 

The door swings shut, and for the entirety of his remaining shift, Woohyun didn't stop smiling.


End file.
